gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online Protagonist
Lamar Davis The Families Dom Beasley Brucie Kibbutz Ron Jakowski Trevor Philips Trevor Philips Enterprises Gerald Lester Crest Martin Madrazo Agent 14 International Affairs Agency Benny |voice = Player (microphone) None (officially) |aka = }} In Grand Theft Auto Online, the protagonist is a player-created character, with highly customizable traits. The character can be created according to the taste of the player, who is able to choose the character's name, age, gender, physical appearance, nationality and grandparents (who can affect their appearance) as well as alter the character's daily lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats for the character and can slightly change their appearance. History Background Very little is known about the player's background, other than that they met Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader and took a flight to Los Santos, presumably just to take part in a street race in Vinewood organized by Lamar. The player does not return to their old home, staying in Los Santos. Events of GTA Online The player is first seen in the initial cinematic tutorial of Grand Theft Auto Online, and meets Lamar Davis when he picks the player up after their arrival in Los Santos from the airport. The two had met on Lifeinvader and became close friends. They enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives the player a pistol and welcomes them to the city. If the character is female, a different cutscene is shown where Lamar will try to hit on the protagonist but fails. Lamar drives the player to a Vinewood parking lot, where they begin to race, potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who wins the race, Lamar sees further potential in the character and introduces them to Gerald, a drug runner living in Davis. Gerald immediately employs the character by asking them to ambush a deal between the Ballas and the Vagos and return the product to him. ''GTA Online: Lowriders'' After gaining enough reputation, Lamar will introduce the player to Benny and hire them to help him rise to power in southern Los Santos. Lamar employs the player to sabotage rival gangs, for example hiring them to crash a Vagos funeral or performing drive-bys on the street. However, continued failures to achieve Lamar's original plans lead him to step down from his attempt to take control of the area. GTA Online: Heists Update Lester Crest will eventually contact the player character if they purchase a high-end Apartment and get enough reputation. Lester will introduce the player to various heists that are given by different contacts, such as a drug dealer and a government agent. The player is required to form a team of two or four players for each heist in order to progress through them. The team is hired to perform various tasks, such as breaking a prisoner out of jail or helping finance a drug startup and even rob one of the biggest banks of USA. Events of GTA V It is unknown what happened to the character by the time Grand Theft Auto V takes place. Lester still seems to be in touch and is implied to still be working with the character, and even considered them for the jewelry store robbery, but claims that "they're too unpredictable". Character Personality The online player, as shown in cutscenes, seems to be very calm and quiet when dealing with their bosses. They will take on any job as long as they get paid for their services (much like Claude in Grand Theft Auto III). They are known to keep their cool and are almost impossible to intimidate. This is best shown when you first meet Trevor Philips, who initially comes nose to nose with the Online Player and the Player shows no sign of backing down from him and is clearly not afraid of Trevor, unlike most other people in the game. As with many other playable characters with in the GTA universe, the Online Player's psychosis is determinant on the player's actions, and is only evident when killing civilians or other players. This is represented in-game by the player's radar blip, which progressively turns from white to red depending on how psychotic the player is. It can be assumed from this that the character's personality is entirely determined by the player. Family The player can choose their parents during character creation, which will affect the player's initial appearance (a loose composite of both parents, with variable influence). There is also a choice of grandparents for each parent (a composite of both grandparents), which affects their appearance, in turn affecting the protagonist's appearance. In addition to generic people to choose as parents, there is also the choice of well-known characters from Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto IV, and the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption, to be used as parents. Male *Claude (Grand Theft Auto III) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) Female *Misty (Grand Theft Auto III) Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto Online *As the protagonist, they appear in every mission. Gallery LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|The Player meeting Gerald. Lamaronline.PNG|The Player and Lamar. Hair on Hawick-GTA Online.png|The Player getting a haircut. GTA V Screenshot 2 - Copy.jpg|A female Player firing a Pistol. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy.jpg|A male Player firing the Bullpup Rifle. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy (2).jpg|A player armed with an AP Pistol. GTA V Screenshot 2 - Copy (2).jpg|A male Player firing an SMG. Ps4,Xbone,PcCharacter customization.jpg|''GTA Online'' customization for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Online_Protagonist_GTAVe_Line-Up_Swap_Screen.png|The character swap screen in the enhanced version, simulating a police ID line-up. GTAHEIST PRTG.jpg|Lester speaking to the players. GTAOnlineCutscenes3.jpg|The players meeting with Karen. GTAOCutscenes2.jpg|The player busting out Rashkovsky. GTA_Online_mugshot_collage.PNG|Online protagonists mugshot collage. Pegassi osiris front end.jpg|Protagonist standing in front of the Pegassi Osiris. Illgotten007.jpg|Protagonist holding the Combat PDW. heist celebration.jpg|Online protagonists celebrating after heist. LoganOldSkoolProtagonistCelebration.jpg|Two protagonists celebrating after a Heist. Trivia * At the beginning of GTA Online, the player will always spawn in front of a hotel, (unless the spawn location is altered) until they have managed to buy a property. *The'' Online'' Player's signature color is dark blue as seen in the HUD and UI, similar to Michael's signature color, although it was originally meant to be yellow as seen in the gameplay trailer and the color of the screen flashes when switching to the Online Player. This could also be seen if the player highlights the Online Player in the Character Wheel before the GTA Online patch. After the patch, it was changed to dark blue. This also inexplicably changed the colors in the credits sequence during "Prologue" and "Franklin and Lamar". **While the GTA V protagonists' light bar colours on the PS4 controller pertain to each of their own themes, the GTA Online protagonist's light bar can be any random colour, from pink to blue. ***On the PS4, if the GTA Online protagonist is in a crew, the controller's light bar colour mimics the active crew's colour. *The Online Player has some similarities to Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, as they both never (canonically) speak in any of their appearances. In addition, if the player bought the collector's edition of Grand Theft Auto V, Claude is usable as a parent of the Player. **The Online Player only makes sound by coughing after using a bong or smoking cigarettes, rarely making injury sounds, breathing heavily during the data extraction cutscene in The Humane Labs Raid Heist and using a rebreather underwater. *When a player is disconnected suddenly from an online session, their online character will become a normal pedestrian and will walk towards the nearest pedestrian pathway. If the AI controlled character is approached violently, they will occasionally scream or yell and run away. **However, this was fixed in the later patch. Their character model will vanish instead of acting like a normal pedestrian. *In the early weeks of release, there was a glitch in which the character's gender can be swapped out, resulting in a character having a male's head/facial features on a female body, or vice versa. **This glitch could also affect the character's race. When showering, the character's original head could disappear and be replaced with a head from someone of another race on their original body. *Despite the player being known to use Lifeinvader, they cannot access the Lifeinvader website in-game. *The online protagonist uses a mix of animations from Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. What animation sets are used depends on the activity the player is participating in. * In the PlayStation 4/Xbox One/PC versions of the game, the character creators system is improved for a more customizable character with options such as eyes, nose, mouth Etc. ** The general appearance has also changed, with the male protagonists possessing more body and facial hair, and the female protagonists having longer and broader hair. The facial appearance has also changed to look much more realistic, with more tones, features and structure. * According to the advanced character customization background, the protagonist is 6' 0" (1.83 m). * While in a vehicle with a radio station selected, the player's mood can be seen changing, depending on the song playing. For instance, if a radio advert was playing at the time that the player was staring at their character, the online protagonist can be seen "bored", flicking dust/dirt off their clothes, and glancing around. If a song is playing, the player gradually starts to be become happy and "into" the song; they will start to nod their head at the beginning/end of a song, or when the beat slows down, but rhythmically dance when the song picks up a pace/beat. This feature seems to be synchronized with the song's volume and/or pace. This feature can be seen clearer when turning the hood-camera around to face the player inside their vehicle. * In Director Mode, if the player selects their online protagonist and gets damaged, he/she will grunt clearly but will no longer make any noise after it until selected again. ** Those pain grunts are the same grunts used for other generic NPCs in the game. This is because the GTA Online actor falls in the same class as the other generic NPCs in the mode (thus why they can't use parachutes, unlike the story mode protagonists). Navigation de:Online-Protagonist es:Jugador Online hu:GTA Online Főszereplő ru:Протагонист GTA Online Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Protagonists